


Promises Broken

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies (Jas_mint)



Series: The Easy Way Out [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Non-Penetrative Sex, Queer Themes, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, implied ghirahim/link in the end, technically link/zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: Link and Zelda are the perfect relationship every parent wants their child to be in. Friends since they were in preschool, high school sweethearts, went to the same college to be with each other. The only problem is: they're both gay.After the third fight that week, they both go out of their way to end things without actually talking to each other (for reasons neither can nor cares to explain).Zelda's feeling guilty about not breaking it off with Link, and Impa's not being much help.
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Easy Way Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Promises Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say something on comp het because it's a problem that I personally feel strongly about. Since a lot of queer individuals have their first interactions with LGBT issues through fandom, I want to do what I can to help those who are going through what I did. Short version, it's societal pressure to hold onto some form of heteronormativity, which causes bi/pan/etc. identifying people to think they like the opposite sex, when really they could never be with them in an actual relationship. Like, a girl saying she's 90/10 bi because of the "what if I find a guy I like" and "but I had a crush on a male fictional character in middle school". It's the blurry line of am I really bi or gay.
> 
> Link and Zelda do not deal with this in a healthy way

The door slammed shut behind her once again. Zelda knew it was wrong to take her anger out on him, to make him suffer as she was. It hurt her more than it hurt him, she justified.

Lately, she had been looking for an easy way out. A way for Link to bring it up first, to bend and break and leave her so she wouldn't have to come clean. 

It wasn't about the dishes. Or the stove. Or the laundry. It was never the little things, those never bothered her before. Now she was using them as outlets for her frustration, chess pieces in a game Link didn't know he was playing. It wasn't fair. She didn't know why she wouldn't just _talk_ to Link. He was kind, caring, empathetic, he would be sure to understand. 

He was a perfect boyfriend. 

The problem was Zelda didn't want a _boy_ friend.

She didn't want to break his heart.

They had been together since junior prom. Three years was a long time for teenagers to date. Even longer when most of their friends and family had been shoving them together since they were in fucking diapers, every picture they had together somehow turned into "aw, I knew you two were always meant for each other". It got old quick, yes, but Zelda hadn't realized how much they were pressured into this until she left. 

She always had bigger dreams than him, so when he followed her to college, it made sense to everyone. She had thought it cute, a selfless romantic gesture as they moved into their first apartment, going against every recommendation that couples do not take advantage of gender neutral housing. She hadn't even thought of the implications until her friends joked about children and tiny college dorms, realizing how this must have looked to everyone back home.

And of course, the phone calls from relatives. The 'so when am I getting grandbabies' and 'I know you're living with him, but remember to wait for marriage, which reminds me, do you have a date for that?'. It was so _awkward_ , Zelda had eventually stopped listening and tuned it out. Even worse when it was in person and Link was with her, she could tell they made him very uncomfortable, even more so than her. 

It wasn't like unplanned pregnancies would be a problem. Zelda was fine with Link's lack of interest in that type of thing, _glad_ even. After the stories of her friends regretting losing their virginities to high school boyfriends, she had been extra grateful Link had never been one to want that from her. She thought it was good, but when she had let this fact slip, her hometown friends had turned on her saying he was different and she should have been rewarding him for that. There must be something wrong with her to not want him in that way.

This may have been when she grew cold to the thought of him. She tried to convince herself nothing changed, it was just stress and the novelty of college life, but it didn't work. She tried blaming him, finding some way he'd grown apart, that it was some fault on his part.

But when she made new friends and not every conversation was about how cute they were together, how they must be in love, she had to come to terms with the fact it was her. Not him.

It was hard, at first, to accept this for what it was. In a way, it was Link, not his personality or his actions, but that he was... male.

She had known she liked girls since she was ten. A news clip on the television opening her eyes to the possibility that, yes, women can marry each other, and a memory of going to bed wondering 'what if?' No use dwelling on it, she wasn't going to tell anyone and scare them. It didn't come up again, after all, she was with Link, and going to marry him someday. She didn't need people questioning her loyalty, feeding into the rumors bisexual girls were promiscuous adulterers (how ironic, after the fact, that she had made more mistakes when she found she only liked one sex). She entertained the possibility of dating a girl in school, but it was always going to be endgame with a husband, a family, a white picket fence and a housewife lifestyle. That was what everyone wanted for her, so that was what she wanted to. 

It was the second week of school. She had dance classes in the same space the martial arts club practiced, and she met her there. Impa was a beautiful wrench in all her plans.

It didn't mean anything, she told herself, as she spent more time with her. It didn't mean anything, as she started spending more time with her _alone_. It didn't mean anything when—

It absolutely meant something when Impa took her back to her room and showed her everything she was missing. 

Yep. Definitely a lesbian. No doubts there. 

The thing was, Impa knew about Link. Impa knew he was in the picture, and was understanding at first as Zelda worked through her confusion. She was there as she started to change, realizing maybe she didn't want him or any other man, but never pressured her. Even during her breakdowns when she realized it hurt more than herself to keep up this lie, Impa listened and didn't push her away.

Link was perfect.

Impa was perfect _for her_. 

Which was why she was clambering into her car now, phone shoved against her shoulder, a number more familiar than her own punched in.

_"Hey Zelda, what's wrong?"_

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?" She asked playfully, but her smile vanished soon after. "Fighting with Link again."

_"I'm sorry. You're headed here now?"_

"Yep. In the car." The headlights flicked on, the radio blasting some overplayed pop station.

"Shit let me just—there, you're on Bluetooth."

_"Cool. So I'm guessing you didn't talk things through and want me to take your mind off it?"_

Zelda was silent as she backed out of the parking spot. Sure she could concentrate on talking and driving, she muttered, "Yeah."

_"Not a problem. I just got back from the gym, I'll wait for you to shower?"_

"Sure." She whispered again, flustered. 

_"I'll stop, you need to drive."_ The smugness in her voice was not helping. _"So, taking your mind off him... I can rant about work drama, but this might not be what you're wanting."_

"Works for me." The turn she made was a little too sharp, but there was no one out this late anyway. 

_"You remember that coworker I was complaining about? The self-centered beauty blogger looking twink?"_

"Yeah, I remember him, what's he done now?" She smiled. Impa loved complaining about this guy, had a whole list of different names she referred to him by. Zelda couldn't tell you his real name if she tried. 

" _Well, he was bragging about this cute blond he's been fucking. Description sounded **exactly** like Link._"

Zelda laughed as she turned the corner. "Wouldn't that solve all my problems."

_"Yeah, too bad there's a dozen blond bi-curious boys with repressed homosexuality in every frat house. Link's not one of them, he's too shy."_

"No name, I'm guessing?"

_"Ha, you think he keeps track? New one every week, baby. I don't slut shame, but if I did, first on my list. Good for him, he knows what he wants and gets it."_

There was a pause. Traffic was virtually nonexistent but Zelda still worried as she passed through an intersection.

_"Though I will say, I think it's been a couple weeks on this one. He was acting a little differently when we poked fun at him for it."_

"Bad day, I guess. Even people you're comfortable making fun of you go too far sometimes."

The city lights raced past her as she sped up. Probably over the speed limit, but she didn't care.

"You talk about relationships a lot?"

_"They do. I don't. Wouldn't mind saying I have a girlfriend someday, though."_

"I'm working on it." Zelda sighed, squeaking when she had to slam on her breaks for a red light immediately after. 

_"You okay?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost there." Zelda sighed, resting her head on the steering wheel. "This last part's always tough, I need to go. See you soon."

_"See you."_

The little disconnected screen lit up red as the light turned green.

* * *

Too many steps, she thought, climbing up to Impa's home. It was nice, once she was in the apartment, but getting there? Not fun.

She didn't have to knock when she got there, spare keys Impa had given her in her pocket, and once in, Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

She was _this_ close to a mental break down. Impa was incredibly good at taking her mind off these things. 

"You got here fast."

Nodding, Zelda threw her bag on the counter, walking towards Impa with strong determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a little impatient right now."

"Oh?" Her smirk was promising, almost as enticing as the way her muscles looked in her skimpy post-gym clothes. Running a hand up her arm, Zelda pulled at the edge of Impa's sports bra, batting her eyelashes as she looked up.

"And I'm sure you're very tired. Working all day, getting so strong, coming home to an empty house. I've also had a _very_ stressful time, we can help each other out."

"Okay, okay, I get it." The taller woman laughed, dragging her along as she approached the bathroom. "You're so desperate."

Zelda blushed, but she was smiling as she tugged at her own clothes. Impa let the water in the shower run until it was moderately hot, pulling Zelda in after her.

It was nice, to be so close to her, even if the water was lukewarm at best and pressure inconsistent. It made her think that if they shared rent, they could get a nice apartment, and then made her guilty thinking about Link.

"I need to tell him, I don't know how." She whispered, avoiding Impa's gaze.

"Zelda, leave it. We can work this out later." 

She shook her head in agreement, steeling herself as she pushed away thoughts of Link. She was in the arms of someone she felt entirely comfortable around, she was safe, and she didn't need to worry about the future. "Okay." 

"There. No tears tonight unless you're crying for more." Impa shushed, brushing her bangs aside. Heat hitting her somewhere other than her face, Zelda leaned against her, the slide of their bodies from the water making it hard to hold on.

"I want you now."

Impa smiled, unable to hold back a huff of laughter.

"Then hurry up and let me get clean, I'll give you all the attention you want in a minute."

* * *

It took them record speed to get out of the shower (though the hot water slowly tapering off may have had something to do with it), and Zelda was now sitting crossed legged on Impa's bed as she waited for the other woman to find what she was looking for in her drawer, admiring how strong she looked from this angle. 

"Here it is."

Standing back up, Impa held up something she couldn't quite make out. Zelda leaned to the side to see what she had, sucking in a gasp of air at the sight.

A slender piece of silicone with a rounded edge, and a sealed shiny packet.

Impa turned around, pressing down on the opposite end of the rod. The buzzing that came from it was not loud, but Zelda knew from experience it was powerful.

"How many times do you think I can make you come before the batteries dies?"

"Oh," Zelda whimpered, "Too many. _Oh,_ Impa, _please_."

"What do you want me to do? Or not do?" She glanced in her direction, ripping open the dental dam package.

"I... I hadn't really thought about it. I guess... nothing inside me tonight." Zelda considered, trying to push away the guilty thoughts of how she was meant to be doing this with her boyfriend. It didn't matter, she was with Impa right now.

"This okay then?" Impa confirmed, holding up a hand and sticking her tongue between two of her fingers. Zelda's mouth fell open, nodding as her face flushed.

"Of course."

"Good." Smirking, her girlfriend dropped between her legs, pressing the latex against her and keeping it there with her tongue until she could get it to stay securely. Zelda gasped, legs shaking with anticipation.

Gently stroking her inner thighs, Impa whispered soft dirty promises, a finger brushing over her wetness and causing Zelda to shiver. The vibrator was pressed against her clit, slowly dragging down to get her used to it. After a few moments, Impa's finger pressed down on the button.

Even at a low level Zelda was whimpering. Impa kept it against her, consistent and firm, as she began to move her tongue across her, licking up and down and bumping into the vibe. Zelda struggled to breath.

"You're shaking." Impa observed, whispering into her thigh. "Are you already so worked up?"

"It happens pretty fast around you." She laughed, whining as Impa's thumb clicked down and sped it up a notch. 

"Hold this here for me."

Obeying, Zelda held the vibrator in place as Impa went back to eating her out, her warm mouth so wonderful as the vibrations shook her to the bone. She pressed down harder, searching for the exact spot she needed.

It took a few minutes to find it, one hand on the silicone and the other in Impa's hair, but when she did, _fuck_ , that was it. Zelda moaned, tiny pleas escaping as she encouraged Impa to keep going. 

It was too much all at once, the pressure and pulses, her tongue lapping insistently at her hole. Pressing down once again, Zelda let the vibrator speed up more.

It was _nearly_ enough, torturously close now. She panted, pressing down harder, her legs beginning to twitch as she neared an orgasm. 

Impa pulled away. Her hand bumping into Zelda's, she guided it off too, leaving her crying out as she bucked her hips, searching for more.

"Trust me on this." Impa whispered, flicking the vibrator to its highest setting while it was off of her. Zelda nodded, breathless, as she watched Impa guide it back down.

That was it.

It barley touched her and she knew it was happening, the rising feeling filling her with heat as the vibrator pressed down more. Her walls clenched, her hole fluttered, as she whined and moaned through an intense climax that felt like it would never break. At its peak, a cry left her mouth, and Impa lowered the setting to ride her through completion.

"Again?"

"Your turn first." Zelda giggled breathlessly, beckoning Impa towards her. "Sit on my face. Please."

"If you insist."

* * *

"I think I've had more orgasms in the past three hours than most straight girls will have in their lives." Zelda laughed, blankets pulled tightly around her chest. Next to her on the bed, Impa scoffed, stroking her shoulder gently.

"You think?"

She shrugged in response. "I mean, it's not like Link could've done that. Not that we've tried." Zelda paused. The realization hit her. "Not that I want to try." 

Her face fell, coming to terms with everything. Before now, there had always been some hint of maybe she'd wake up and be a good girlfriend for him, but after tonight something felt like it had snapped. She could never go back.

"Hey. It's okay." Impa comforted her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "It's no one's fault. You did nothing wrong."

"I cheated on him."

"He deserved it, not treating his girlfriend right." She rolled her eyes, but her snarky retort was dropped for genuine advice. "Maybe you went about this wrong, but you should leave him. From what I've heard of him, he might be a clueless, naïve boy, but he's still your friend. I'm sure he'll find it in his heart to forgive you."

Zelda sniffed, tears filling her eyes. "Goddess, I hope he does. I still love him, I do. Just... not the way he wants."

Impa sighed, pulling her close. "Stay here for the night. I'll go with you tomorrow, if something happens and you want backup. I'm sure everything will work out."

Taking a deep breath, Zelda let herself calm down in Impa's embrace. "I'll do my best to fix this."

"And, hey, there's always a chance he's the boy 'graham cracker' has been messing with. You never know." 

Unable to hold in her laughter, Zelda buried her face against Impa's chest. She was right. It would be okay.

* * *

They slept in late the next morning. Impa made her breakfast, soothed her as she started crying, and offered to drive her back.

"No, I'm not letting you drive my car again." She laughed, denying her offer. Once more turning on the radio to an overplayed pop station (quickly changed to Impa's favorite, she couldn't stand the singer), Zelda drove back to the apartment she shared with Link. 

She pulled in the parking lot, hoping her spot was still free, she hated having to go all the way to garage. Luckily, it was, and she pulled in right near the entrance, not really recognizing the people entering their building. 

This was it. Impa squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, and nodding in the direction of the front doors.

Link was easily recognizable, coming towards her car. The man he had been with... no. It couldn't be.

Then again, how many guys were there with snow white hair that dressed like they were an 80s antagonist from fantasy/musical cult followed film?

Stepping from her car, Zelda awkwardly fiddled with her keys as he approached, not ready. 

"Hey, Link." She greeted him, not her usual happy hello.

"Hey." Link confirmed. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, they both spoke first.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Link, but I—"

"Listen, we should—"

They both stopped, startled at their sudden confessions. Only the sounds of crickets in the bushes and a car horn blaring past them. It was so comically out of a cheesy movie, she couldn't help but feel better. 

It was Zelda who broke first.

Laughing as the tension faded, they met in the middle with a hug. When Zelda pulled away, she nodded her head towards the man Link had been talking to.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, uh, a friend." Link muttered, but he looked back at him uncertainly. He had never been good at lying, Zelda knew something was up. "He's... more than a friend, really. It's what I need to talk to you about."

When he dropped her hand, she knew. It didn't excuse her own actions, but it gave her hope this would turn out fine. 

Zelda grabbed his hand again. "I think we may need to say the same thing." Glancing back at her car, she sighed. "I'll meet you in the apartment. It's time we tell each other the truth."

**Author's Note:**

> Impa is a hey mamas lesbian I don't take constructive criticism


End file.
